


your lips are undeniable

by Kittog



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, and youngjae has good vision, bambam has nice lips, just two bros drunk on a couch really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittog/pseuds/Kittog
Summary: one can't miss bambam's lips so easily—youngjae is no exception to that rule.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	your lips are undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> title from This Kiss by none other than CRJ.

Bambam feels so heavy he wonders how long he has left before the couch will have ingested him. Everything is loud around him—it seems he's the only one who's given up on the night. He's thankful for the pillows surrounding him, each of them bringing an ounce of comfort.

But one can't wash away the beginning of a hangover so easily. The buzzing in his ears is so persistent he can barely distinct one song from another: the sounds which escape the massive speakers displayed in various corners of the vast living room somehow blend, though they're far from Bambam's own personal taste.

It takes him a little while before he realises that he isn't the only one who's halted their evening on the sofa—for his defence, wearing a thick pair of shades doesn't help much when it comes to recognising shapes in general, though it's an essential accessory when one wishes to avoid all sorts of awkward eye contact.

Besides him, Youngjae looks just as washed out by the party they've soaked themselves into. His eyes are locked on the ceiling on which multitudes of neon lights are reflected. The flashes are disturbingly aggressive and far from helping Bambam collect himself—he tries his best to ignore them, keeping his eyes on the couch, where the lights never wander.

The spirals twirling in his mind cannot help but remind Bambam how he should have never listened to Yugyeom. _You seriously cannot miss this one._ Right. He wishes he had never left their flat in the first place, they would have been better off playing video games or binge-watching whatever show on their watch-list. Unfortunately for him, Yugyeom's been absolutely unhinged lately, and some days, it feels like he cannot go through a single week without drowning himself in the overwhelming intensity of these nights.

For now, all Bambam can possibly do is wait for his best friend to come back to his senses, which won't happen before he's absolutely wasted and realises he can no longer stand on his feet nor spend another minute surrounded by dumbasses who won't even pay attention to his breakdown.

Bambam gives a quick glance to his phone—it's been clutched to his hand for God knows how long, but he won't take the risk to let go—and almost thanks himself for wearing his shades because the screen is clearly just as bright as the colourful flashing lights dancing around them.

2:37 AM. Sigh. Hopefully, he has enough time to sober up a little before Yugyeom collapses; the task has become quite the challenge as it seems that none of the cupboard nor the gigantic fridge has any water to offer for whatever reason, but Bambam can probably do it if he tries hard enough. Besides, he is too lazy (and also afraid, but his fears are _reasoned_ ) to ask anyone to show him the way to the bathroom—the place where they've landed is bigger than anything he would have possibly expected from a bunch of econ majors and his last wish is to get lost within the maze that is this house.

His eyes run into Youngjae's in the most hasardous way there is. But while Bambam's gaze drifts away, Youngjae's eyes linger onto him. His stare is a bitch detached, unfocused, and though Bambam can't read through him—not through the dark, not when his veins have absorbed so much alcohol that he can feel it hammering his head at an insufferable pace—he can feel his stare upon him.

When Bambam glances again, Youngjae seems to be looking rather down his face, somewhere around his lips—yeah, no, that doesn't sound so right, does it?

"You're okay, hyung?"

Youngjae answers with nothing but a weak nod, eyes still wandering across Bambam's face. They're close enough for their knees to touch despite their disparate positions—Bambam is completely slouched on the couch, his long thin legs stretched out, whereas Youngjae is more... appropriate.

Bambam lets his rims slide along the bridge of his nose just enough for him to catch a glimpse of the scene before him with his own eyes. The older's eyes are very much onto him, they're not insistent, but they're right here, and it's hard not to notice their presence. Youngjae isn't even hiding it. His gaze falls upon the plumpness of Bambam's lips, shamelessly, and loses itself in it.

"You have really pretty lips."

The words are blurted out abruptly, as if in a rush. It's unusual, especially for Youngjae, Bambam reckons, but for now, they'll blame it on the alcohol.

"If you're thinking about kissing me then maybe now's the time," Bambam shots back, not quite conscious of the fact that he managed to align a whole sentence without stumbling on his words.

The kiss that follows—if one can call it such—is a little messy. It almost looks like neither Bambam nor Youngjae is actually able to keep up with the words they've thrown at each other's face. It sure isn't as good as the couple of kisses Bambam managed to catch in the past couple of weeks but it's gentle: Youngjae tries his very best to be tender as he sucks on Bambam's lower lip, humming as their lips fully meet again. Bambam doesn't feel much—he's far too drunk to feel anything, really—but he likes the way his face is cupped in Youngjae's loving hands, so he accepts the attention wholeheartedly.

They eventually part away, pantless. Youngjae's eyes are wide before Bambam, a bit shellshocked by what they just did.

"Fuck, I'm _so_ drunk."

"No shit," Bambam scoffs along with a smirk. "C'me here," he offers, spreading his arms wide across the cushions. It doesn't take too long for Youngjae to dive into the welcoming embrace. Bambam is pretty sure there's a bright pink blush all across Youngjae's face but he doesn't point it out. Instead, he notes the chuckles which leave Youngjae's mouth, low yet bright.

They're quite comfortable—Bambam doesn't mind having his arm wrapped around Youngjae, he likes the warmth it brings him. He likes how Youngjae is resting his head against the top of Bambam's chest, but again, he doesn't bring it up. His appreciation for the sudden moment of affection remains quiet: it's only shared through the lazy circles Bambam draws with his thumb across Youngjae's lower back.

Nothing really makes sense tonight, but the vibrations of Youngjae's drunk laughs which resonate through Bambam's chest makes it all better.

3:06 AM. Bambam can probably stay like that a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> miah gave me yet another prompt and while this was meant to remain a drabble, i (once again) wrote _a lot more_ than intended... it occurred to me that youngjae/bambam isn't a very popular pairing, which is why i decided to post it, i hope this wasn't too bad! 
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](twitter.com/kittog__) and on [curiouscat](curiouscat.qa/kittog). don't hesitate to send me short prompts (for drabbles), i really like filling these when i can't bring myself to work on my wips. 
> 
> i know this is pretty much a rarepair but kudos and comments are vvv appreciated!! i don't bite, promise!!


End file.
